


you'll get the picture of your dreams

by rainebrooks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute things, Lots of Larry, Louis teaches English, M/M, Ziam cute, all of them - Freeform, and i figured he would like history, but also larry, harry teaches history because it starts with an h, he's liam's baby, i just think teacher!louis and teacher!harry are cute, idk honestly, idk niall may find a boo, lots of cute larry working on a lit mag together, or maybe not, probs not - Freeform, side Ziam, single!niall, they're teachers, yay, yes zayn is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebrooks/pseuds/rainebrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis teaches English. Zayn, Liam, and Niall teach too. Harry is the new History teacher. Louis cares a lot about The West. Also a lot of fondness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll get the picture of your dreams

Louis loves teaching kids, but he also loathes it. See the kids are great. But the rules aren’t. They’re ridiculous. He doesn’t believe in the whole standardized test thing. That is bullshit. There is no way to test any of these kids knowledge by asking them to determine where the comma goes in a sentence. Hell, Louis doesn’t even know where the fucking comas go and he’s an English major. Louis strongly detest grammar, but he loves story telling. He loves reading books about two characters who complete each other. He loves that. He loves the feeling it puts inside of him when he reads a good book. He loves the honest qualities about some authors and how real and truthful their stories are. That is what Louis really wants to do, but how the hell is he supposed to live when no publishing companies want to publish him? He becomes an English teacher. That is what he does.

  
Louis groans to himself as the bell to signal the kids to go to class rings. He watches as the kids fill the classroom in groups. He smiles at the ones who look as tired as he does. He rises from his desk as the last bell rings and the rest pile in. He walks around to the front of his desk and raises himself so he is on top of it.

  
“Morning kids. I’m Mr. Tomlinson. You can call me that or Mr. T. Today is our first day back from the Summer Holiday. How was everyone’s time? Good?” He gets a few mumbled responses from the kids, “Good, good. Today I don’t think I’m going to get much out of you, yeah? So, lets just have a little free day. The syllabus for the class is up here. Make sure you grab one before you leave. Let me take role quickly and then you can be free.” He smiles at them and hops off his desk to return to his chair.

He opens up his computer to give off the impression that he is doing something important. He’s not. He’s emailing Zayn penis jokes. Zayn is the art teacher at Westmont. He’s right across the hall from Louis. He is also Louis’ best friend and flatmate.

_These kids look about as done with Today as I am. This fucking blows man. Kind of like how Liam blew you last night, hahahaha._

He receives a less than pleased response.

**_Sod off you arse. Go back to teaching your kids._ **

Louis rolls his eyes.

_The last thing they want to do right now is hear me lecture them about punctuation marks._

Louis checks a few more of his emails and briefly checks Facebook. He looks at the tiny clock up top and sees he has ten minutes left. Thank God. Louis rises from his chair and clears his throat. The students look up from their phones and he only roles his eyes briefly. 

  
“Alright, so for tomorrow, I want you guys to just write a small little poem about something you think is important. It could about a person, a social issue, whatever basically as long as it’s important to you.” He sees a girl raises her hand. He smiles at her and nods his head at her.

  
“Are we going to have to read these allowed?” She mumbles. Louis smiles at her.

  
“Eventually. We’re going to have a poetry reading to raise money for The West.” He hears groans fill the class room as he mentions the literary magazine, The West, that we advises and he rolls his eyes. “Also, if any of you want join the staff for The West, there is a meeting after school!” He should as the bell rings and he waves to the kids as they pass his desk. He follows them out the door and shuts it behind him because he has second block planning. He makes his way over to Zayn who is standing at the door of his room.

  
“Tommo.” Zayn greets as students fill his classroom. Louis frowns at Zayn. Zayn shakes his head and turns to enter his classroom. Louis follows.

  
“Why do they make us come back after giving us a full three months off? It’s torture, Z. Pure torture.” Louis moans as Zayn makes his way to the front of the classroom with Louis trailing behind him. The final bell rings and all the kids look at Zayn for guidance. Louis rolls his eyes. Maybe his kids would be more attentive if he looked like a Gucci model too.

  
“Alright guys, today lets just take it easy. You can do whatever you want; sketch, paint, excreta. I don’t really care as long as it involves some form of art.” Zayn nods at the end of his statement to let his kids know that they are free to do as they please. He turns back to Louis and nods towards his desk at the back of the classroom. Louis leads. Once they reach his paint splattered desk, they sit.

  
“How was your first block?” Louis questions as he picks up one of the stress balls off of Zayn’s desk.

  
“Fine. They’re Art One students so, they’re kind of rowdy. First years mainly.” Zayn rolls his eyes. Louis chuckles at that. He remembers when Zayn and he were first years.

  
“Have you heard from Liam and Nial?” Louis questions propping his feet on Zayn’s desk. Zayn shoves them off.

  
“Liam’s is going fine. Niall said his was alright. He let his kids have a free day. He said they finally hired that new History teacher.” Zayn reveals as he plays with his paint stained hands.

  
“New teacher? Young? Old? Male? Female?” Louis inquires as he sits up with interest.

  
“Don’t know much, mate. Niall just told me. He said he seems nice.” Zayn shrugs. Louis nods as he takes in this information.

  
“Cool. Maybe he’s nice enough that we can add him to our little circle.” Louis proposes. Zayn nods in agreement.

 

Louis and Zayn spend the rest of second block joking about. When the bell rings they hurriedly rush to the teachers lounge to meet up with Liam and Niall. Also to get a glimpse of the new teacher. When they enter they already see Niall and Liam sitting at their usual table with an additional body. The person has curls that go past their shoulders. Their back is toned as their shirt clings to it so perfectly that it nearly takes Louis breath away.

  
“Boys!” Niall exclaims. The figure turns so Louis can finally see his face due to Niall’s exclamation. Louis’ breath is actually taken away. He has the prettiest face Louis has ever seen. Zayn shoves Louis slightly to get him moving. Zayn sniggers. Louis hits him and rolls his eyes. The pair make the rest of the way over to the three. “This is Harry, lads. Harry this is Zayn and Louis. Zayn is an art teacher. Louis teachers English.” Niall informs Harry.

  
“Hi.” Louis mumbles. Harry extends his hand and Louis feels his throat go dry. His hands are large. Very large. He gives it a firm and quick shake. Harry goes to pull away, but Louis has a slightly too tight grip. Louis realizes and quickly releases Harry’s hand which causes it to hit his water bottle, which causes it to spill on the table.

  
“Oops.” Harry giggles. He fucking giggles. Louis’ heart flutters in his chest at that. “I’m a bit clumsy.”

  
“Oh, that was complete my fought, babes. Here let me get you some napkins.” Louis rushes to the paper towel dispenser and rips out two handfuls. He drops them on the table and quickly tries to soak up the mess. He hears a light chuckle as palms press down over his.

  
“I think I’ll take it from here. It doesn’t look like you’re absorbing much.” Louis looks up to see Harry grasping his hands. He then follows Harry’s gaze. He sees the water spreading. He quickly removes his hands and allows Harry to wipe the table dry. Harry balls up the towels and marches over to the bin to throw them away. He smiles at Louis as he comes back.

  
“Alright, lads. Let us begin our feast!” Niall shouts with his sandwich being shoved into his mouth. Louis looks appalled.

  
“Don’t scare off the fresh meat, Horan.” Zayn teases winking at Harry as he leans on Liam’s shoulder.

“Sod off.” Niall says as he stuffs a crisp into his mouth. Louis rolls his eyes fondly at the Irish fellow. The five of them eat with minimum conversation. They’re all standing to get ready to venture back to their classrooms for their third block classes.

“Oi! Lads! How do you feel about helping with a poetry reading?” Louis ask wiggling his eyebrows. Zayn, Liam, and Niall groan. Harry looks genuinely interested as Louis continues, “I am making my classes write some poems and I told them we were going to have one. Please lads. It’s to help raise money for The West. You guys love it as much as I do. Z, I will give you a whole two more pages for another art gallery.” Louis pleads.

“What’s The West?” Harry ask with furrowed eyebrows.

“Oh, boy.” Niall groans. Louis rolls his eyes and turns to Harry.

“The West, my boy, is this fine establishments literary magazine. The publication is advised by yours truly.” Louis says grinning. One thing he loved about his job was that he got to advise the literary magazine. Sure it wasn’t popular or well read, but he loved seeing how enthused some of the kids on staff got about it. He loved seeing what creative things came from these kids. He loved them having a way to express their opinions. He loved giving them an outlet.

“You mean like poems and short stories?” Harry quizzes. Louis nods enthusiastically.

“And art!” Zayn shouts from behind the pair. Louis and Harry chuckle.

“Yes, there is some art, but mainly it is poetry and short stories. Some social commentaries. Maybe some reviews, but those are mainly saved for the newspaper.” Louis explains. Harry nods.

“I would love to help out. Do you need any assistance in advising? I would love to help out.” Harry questions. Louis nods eagerly.

“Yeah, mate, that would be wicked! Come to my room after school!” Louis shouts as the bell rings.

He rushes to his classroom where he finds some kids waiting by his door. He lets them in. He smiles briefly at him as he heads towards his desk. He gives them the same instructions as his first block and sits back to think about the new curly headed History teacher.


End file.
